ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah vs Norris, Part 2
Noah vs Norris Part 2 is the season 7 finale of Matrix Unleashed. Previously... Previously on Noah 10...Upchuck Norris awesomified Earth, leaving Noah the only person left. He decides to confront Upchuck Norris in an attempt to finally end the awesome terror. Can he beat the King of Awesomeness? Doubt it, but....find out today! Episode "Nothing's working!" Noah said. "That's because you're not awesome enough." Said UN. UN threw the dinosaur corpses on Noah, in which he sent them back to their original time. Noah shot another blast at UN, who ate it. He spit it out as a time ray of his own. It hit Noah, but since he was already a master of time, it simply knocked him back into a wall. "As fun as this is...all thins must come to an end." Said UN. "We'll see about zat!" Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Karma!" Noah shot a negative karma blast at UN, but it didn't even faze him. He shot a positive blast that still had no effect. "Stupid unawesomite." Said UN. UN regurgitated another energy ball at Noah, this time it knocked him clear outside into a canyon. As Noah rolled down the steep rocks, he changed back and landed on a rock. He got up slowly and rubbed his head. "This guy's good. Too good. Better than Vilgax!" Noah said. UN jumped out of his castle and into the canyon with Noah. He smirked and turned his back to him. "I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve!" Yelled Noah. Noah activated the Matrix and transformed. "Taco-Man!" "Finally! An alien that will last longer than the others!" Said UN. "Mock me all you want. Have some beef!" Noah said. Noah shot ground beef at UN and covered him. He then stuck him down with melting cheese and shot lettuce shards at him. He finished the attack with throwing pieces of his shell as ninja stars. It looked like UN had finally taken some damage... "Nice one...well, it was more effective than the rest, at least." Said UN. "There's just no stopping this guy!" Said Noah. Upchuck Norris burped. A gas bubble floated over to Noah and exploded! Noah went flying and changed back. He crashed onto a few rocks and fell onto the ground, struggling to stay conscious. Upchuck Norris walked over to him. "Sleep. Sleep unawesomite..." Said UN softly. Noah shut his eyes, but quickly opened them and jumped back to his feet. "Never! I still have one more alien!" Noah said. Noah slapped down his Matrix and with a coolio transformation, became... "Way Big!" Upchuck Norris laughed until he broke into tears. He laughed so hard he started coughing. "Ha ha ha! Oh lord! Ha ha! THAT'S your secret weapon? A To'kustar!? HA HA HA!" UN laughed. "Not this...but this!" Noah said. Noah slapped down his Matrix and transformed. "Ultimate Way Big!" ".....HA HA HA! Still weak." Said UN. "Weak THIS!" Noah tried to step on UN, but he magically dodged and appeared in front of Noah. "Might as well grow too." Said UN. UN magically grew to about the size of Ultimate Way Big...no...bigger! "Meet BIGGER UPCHUCK NORRIS!" UN shouted. Noah threw a punch, but it got blocked. He threw a whole flurry of punches, but Upchuck Norris blocked them all. He caught Noah's fist and slammed him into the canyon, which the top went up to Noah's waist. UN tried to punch Noah, but he ducked and kicked him in the stomach. "Interesting..." Noah charged at UN, but he whipped his tongues at him. Noah charged a cosmic ray, but got struck again by more tongues. He grabbed Noah with his tongues and...ate him...? Deep within the bowels of UN's stomach was...Noah. "This is so gross..." Noah started punching UN's insides. When nothing worked, he finally shot a cosmic ray right through UN's stomach and jumped out. UN regenerated and was very angry. "Oh, it's on." UN charged an awesome blast and shot it at Noah. Noah tried to counter it with a cosmic ray, but got overpowered and blasted deep into the ground. Noah flew out and flew up to UN and punched him in the stomach. UN grabbed Noah and dived down and slammed him into the canyon. He grabbed him by his foot and smashed him into the rocks. Noah reverted back. "So your trump card failed after all." Said UN. "No...that...wasn't my trump card..." Noah said. "THIS IS!" Noah scanned Upchuck Norris. UN looked startled. "Sample: Normand has been scanned." Noah transformed. "Upchuck Norris!" "W-what!? Impossible!...O-only one U-Upchuck Norris can exist!" Said UN, staggering. "Yup. And that's me. ASSIMILATE!" Noah said. Upchuck Norris glowed and in a flash of light, disappeared. The Earth returned to normal. Noah changed back, but instead of his normal form... "Upchuck! Hey....I got Upchuck back!" We then fade over to deep in the canyon, we see UN's hat and dramatic music plays. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Clockwork *Karma *Taco-Man *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big (First Appearance) *Upchuck Norris *Upchuck Villains *Upchuck Norris Trivia *This is the first time Karma was used in the actual series. *Noah regains Upchuck. *The ending hints UN's return. *We learn UN killed the dinosaurs. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales